ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
ICarly: The Movie
iCarly: The Movie is a 2010 film adaptation from the hit TV show iCarly from Nickelodeon. Filming begins on August 2009 and ended in October 2009, and took place in Los Vegas, and production is officially shot in Los Vegas for scenes where Carly, Sam, Freddie and Spencer goes on vacation. It was confirmed by Miranda Cosgrove states that the film is a theatrical release. The film features with guess stars of Justin Bieber, Ludacris, Demi Moore and Kendra Wilkerson. The movie forces on Carly getting carried away and tired out of spending way too much time filming episodes of iCarly, as Spencer took her and her friends on their relaxing vacation to Los Vegas where they need to spend time off from iCarly. This will prove that Carly and friends are leaving iCarly for good. It was shot in Los Angeles and Los Vegas for the entire movie till production returns to Los Vegas at the end of the film. From Nickeldeon Movies and Paramount Pictures, the film was released worldwide in theaters on July 30, 2010, within some on this weekend and in a month.iCarly Movie moved up from 2011 to 2010. Wiki News. Retrieved April 30, 2010. As the reviews are positive, it made a successful $50 million, setting a new record for biggest opening ever for a live-action G rated movie comparing to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/High_School_Musical_3:_Senior_Year High School Musical 3: Senior Year] and Nickelodeon Movies' biggest opening to date. Grossing $317 million worldwide, it became Nickelodeon Movie's most successful movie to date. Plot After filming an all-day-marathon of their popular webshow, iCarly, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson grow tired and goes way too far and briefly attacked by out-of-control fans. Meanwhile, Spencer realizes that they are getting too carried away, so he decided to took their vacation to Las Vegas, where they're never forget and spend time with their mother Mariah Shay and her mother Dorothy Shay, but thinking they're not old enough, but y eventually are allowed for two weeks. Mariah explains to Carly that she lived in Las Vegas following her divorce from husband, and said that she will always be here for both of them. There in Las Vegas, within to enjoy two weeks of their vacation, Carly ended up falling in love with a boy name Kyle, where she spend a great time with him. Also, Spencer fell in love with a girl name Lisa, where Spencer didn't get romantic for her. Therefore, Sam and Freddie began to set them out to date. Meanwhile, with a discusion about leaving iCarly between Sam and Fredie where they enjoyed themselves, Carly overhears and became furious that they're trying to make themselves to quit iCarly after enjoying their fun time, and forgets everyting about iCarly. After arguing with Sam, Carly declines friendship with her and Freddie as she decided to go home herself leaving Sam and Freddie. Before leaving Los Vegas, Carly kissed Freddie one last time before she can broke up with Freddie as his girlfriend, before leaving him and Sam as she leaves the appartment. Before heading home, Carly began to spend time with Kyle on last time as they hang out together and enjoy themselves. While asking Kyle to come to Seattle with her and do iCarly, but he decided to stay and enjoy this place eversince he was born. Thus, it leaves Carly to choose if she wants to stay or go back to iCarly, while her new love interest has been living in Las Vegas ever since he was born. After too much fun, Sam gets into chaos and gets arrtested for stealing money from the bank, cheating on games, and attacking and violating people. While Spencer and Freddie leads her not guilty, they as well got arrested. Carly has now changed and decided that she will stay in Los Angeles forever, where Sam, Freddie and Spencer must let Carly to go back home again. Meanwhile, Carly gets a call from Sam and eventually led her to escape and leave Las Vegas as soon as possible. Before leaving Kyle gave her and kiss for good luck and said that they will met each other again sometimes. Meanwhile, she lead her friends and her brother escape from jail, pack up and quickly head home. With the flight back home closed, they decided that they can quickly took a road trip home instead, where police officers in their cars chasing after them to catch up to Sam and arrest her again. They eventually blocks them from a truck and drives home safe. Carly feels upset about Spencer feeling hurt for ending his relationship with Lisa, where she find someone else. Therefore, when they got back, one of Carly's classmates, teacher and Miss. Benson surprises them for returning where they kept iCarly alive. Meanwhile, everthing is back together, iCarly is now and officially back together, with audiences were back in peace. During the ending credits, Carly, Sam and Freddie filmed episodes of iCarly. And in the final scenes, Carly, Sam and Freddie joins in random dancing. Production Development On March 2009, Jennette McCurdy confirmed on her Twitter page that there will be an iCarly movie to be released.Jennette McCurdy Talks To Twitter About iCary: The Movie in Works. Wiki News. Retrieved March 13, 2009. The film adaptation for iCarly was planned by Miranda Cosgrove and Jerry Trainor on December 12, 2009.First iCarly Movie in Works. Wiki News. Retrieved December 12, 2009. Spinning between the third and fourthcoming fourth season, it will be about Carly switching schools and switching to new webshows, which is iCarly will come to an end. They plan on having release dates between April 8, 2011 and August 27, 2010, but reported an earlier release date of July 30, 2010, which was four weeks away from another Paramount and Nickoldeon Movies production of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Last_Airbender The Last Airbender]. It is also the same day the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_iCarly_episodes#Season_4:_2010-2011 fourth season of iCarly] premieres, where the series premiere will be about Carly's bedroom.“iCarly” Bedroom Revealed July 30. Retrieved July 27, 2010. iCarly will be interducing as the only live-action film to be in that production, for the film planning to release it in theaters, instead of premiering it on Television. Only [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/iCarly:_iGo_to_Japan iCarly: iGo to Japan] is the only movie into the franchise to premiere on TV. Also on June 30, 2010, director of the film stated that he will release True Jackson, VP: The Movie in 2011, with production beginning in late 2010.Keke Palmer heading into a True Jackson VP movie. Wiki News. Retrieved June 30, 2010. With this plan, it decided that the film will take place in Los Vegas where the main characters are taking their vacation to get their biggest adventure yet.iCarly Stars heads to Los Vegas for iCarly: The Movie. Wiki News. Retrieved July 27, 2010. It is scheduling to start on August 2009, in Los Angeles, and took four months to film iCarly: The Movie, with filming finishing on November 2009.iCarly: The Movie Production Begins in March. Wiki News. Retrieved September 29, 2009. From Nickeldeon Movies and Paramount Pictures, this is the and only first live action movie that is based on Nickelodeon. The other movies that were based on that channel were animated, such as [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Rugrats_Movie The Rugrats Movie] on November 20, 1998, it's sequel, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rugrats_in_Paris:_The_Movie Rugrats in Paris: The Movie] on November 17, 2000, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jimmy_Neutron:_Boy_Genius_(film) Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius] on December 21, 2001, although was not the only one that is based onto Nick, but a TV series is a spin-off were based onto the film, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hey_Arnold!:_The_Movie Hey Arnold!: The Movie] on June 28, 2002, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Wild_Thornberrys_Movie The Wild Thornberrys Movie] on December 21, 2002, and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_SpongeBob_SquarePants_Movie The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie] on November 19, 2004. Although, Rugrats and The Wild Thornberrys have their crossover movie, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rugrats_Go_Wild Rugrats Go Wild], which was released on June 13, 2003. iCarly will be interducing as the only live-action film to be in that production, for the film planning to release it in theaters, instead of premiering it on Television. Only [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/iCarly:_iGo_to_Japan iCarly: iGo to Japan] is the only movie into the franchise to premiere on TV. Also on June 30, 2010, director of the film stated that he will release True Jackson, VP: The Movie in 2011, with production beginning in late 2010. Miranda Cosgrove, Jennette McCurdy, Nathan Kress and Jerry Trainor, the stars of the TV Series, iCarly will reprise their roles as Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson and Spencer Shay.iCarly: The Movie Moves To Big Screen. Wiki News. Retrieved May 10, 2010. Other cast that will be in the movie were Mary Scheer and Noah Munck as Marissa Benson and Gibby Gibson. Aria Wallace will also return as well as the role of Mandy Valdez. Casting Miranda Cosgrove, Jennette McCurdy, Nathan Kress and Jerry Trainor, the stars of the TV Series, iCarly will reprise their roles as Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson and Spencer Shay.iCarly: The Movie Moves To Big Screen. Wiki News. Retrieved May 10, 2010. Other cast that will be in the movie were Mary Scheer and Noah Munck as Marissa Benson and Gibby Gibson. Aria Wallace will also return as well as the role of Mandy Valdez. But, she is is originally about to, like she was in the TV show, but the child actress didn't gotten a script and the plot, where she is yet to drop out.Aria Wallace has no script - and will not be in The iCarly Movie. Wiki News. Retrieved July 27, 2010. Also it also can feature with recurring character appearances of Reed Alexander as Nevel Papperman, Nathan Pearson as Jeremy (aka Germy), and Tim Russ as Principal Ted Franklin. Demi Moore is set to play as Carly Shay's mother.Demi Moore in iCarly movie? Wiki News. Retrieved June 13, 2010. Greg Mullavy, who played Carly's granddad from the TV series, will return as Granddad Shay.Greg Mullavy returns in iCarly movie. Wiki News. Retrieved June 13, 2010. Jesse McCartneyJesse McCartney as Miranda Cosgrove's love interest in iCarly movie. Wiki News. Retrieved June 13, 2010. and Kendra WilkersonKendra Wilkerson as Jerry Trainor's sexy love interst. Wiki News. Retrieved June 13, 2010. were set to play as the love interest to Carly and Spencer. Justin Bieber will also appear into the film for the scene where he performs a song live. Filming Within production of season 3 wrapped with at least 20 episodes, making that season the shortest, the film officially begins filming in Los Vegas beginning between July and early October 2009.iCarly: The Movie visits Los Vegas. Wiki News. Retrieved November 12, 2009. The rest of the filming went to Los Angeles for scenes of Carly, and her brothers and two best friends going for their vacation, where Spencer and Granddad decided to give them a break from iCarly and see Carly's mother and spend time with her as well. The film will have scenes of Carly and Kyle kissing, as well as Carly and her new co-worker fighting each other because of her new co-worker thinks that she's the only one becoming more famous than Carly. Also, Nathan Kress confirmed that they will be scenes of McCurdy's character Sam getting arrested fighting and stealing in the casino.Jail scenes in iCarly: The Movie. Wiki News. Retreived July 17, 2010. Within, Kress and Trainor also filmed their scenes there. The film will also be seen Justin Bieber and Ludacris performing "Baby" at the Casino.Justin Bieber and Ludacris performs in iCarly movie. Wiki News. Retreived July 17, 2010. As of May 2010, the film has finished filming and is in post-production. Soundtrack iCarly: The Movie motion picture soundtrack was released on July 13, 2010, two weeks before the film's release. It debuts in first place at the Billboard 200 with 225,000 copies sold, becoming the first and only iCarly soundtrack that debuts in first place at any charts, within the latest soundtrack that didn't debut in first place, ending the run of Eminem's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Recovery_(Eminem_album) Recovery] where it was in first place for the next three weeks. However, on it's second weekend, the album fell to No. 3 behind new album release, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nightmare_(album) Nightmare] and Recovery. Making 158,000 copies, collects it's total of 383,000 copies in two weeks. However in the UK Album Charts, it debuts in second place behind Recovery, until it bumped to first place a week later. So far, it reached a total of 528,000 copies worldwide. Motion Picture Soundtrack Karaoke Version iCarly: The Movie karaoke version is set to release in late 2010. Cast *Miranda Cosgrove as Carly ShayiCarly: The Movie - In Works. Wiki News. Retreived May 7, 2010. *Jennette McCurdy as Sam Puckett *Nathan Kress as Freddie Benson *Jerry Trainor as Spencer Shay *Noah Munck as Gibby Gibson *Mary Scheer as Marissa Benson *Jesse McCartney as Kyle AndersoniCarly: The Movie - Interduce New Characters. Wiki News. Retrieved May 7, 2010. *Demi Moore as Mariah Shay *Kendra Wilkinson as Lisa *Greg Mullavy as Granddad Shay *Justin Bieber as himself *Ludacris as Himself Characters *'Kyle Anderson' (played by Jesse McCartney), a 18-year-old from Los Vegas. He is Carly's new love interest. Carly refuses him to come to Carly's hometown, but Kyle wants to stay and enjoy his life there and is where he is born, so Carly will have to stay if she want to see him through the rest of her life.Miranda Cosgrove's Love Interest is Jesse McCartney in iCarly movie. Wiki News. Retrieved May 8, 2010. *'Lisa' (played by Kendra Wilkinson), Spencer's new love interest. She likes to pole dance, but, Spencer seems that he's not going through too good with Lisa. Carly sets him and Lisa out on a romantic date night.Kendra Wilkinson in the iCarly movie. Wiki News. Retrieved May 8, 2010. *'Mariah Shay' (played by Demi Moore), Carly and Spencer's mother, who moved to Los Angeles to live with her husband, as Carly stays to her hometown to live with her brother.Demi Moore plays mother in iCarly movie. Wiki News. Retrieved July 17, 2010. *'Dorothy Shay' (played by Ellen Roberts), Carly and Spencer's gross grandmother, who usually farts most of the times, who helped her daughter Mariah move to Los Vegas following her divorce from her husband, as Carly lives with Spencer.Ellen Roberts joins iCarly movie. Wiki News. Retreieved July 30, 2010. Release The film was released in cinemas on Friday, July 30, 2010 in the United States and Canada. The film's budget is a estimated $35,000,000 to cost for the movie to be successful, as of the most expensive movie for a movie based on Nick. A teaser poster was released on Friday March 19, 2010.Teaser poster for iCarly: The Movie. Wiki News. Retrieved June 30, 2010. Also in front of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/How_to_Train_Your_Dragon_(film) How to Train Your Dragon], a teaser trailer was released,iCarly: The Movie teases trailer in front of Dragon. and than screened at the 2010 Kids Choice Awards on Saturaday March 27, 2010,iCarly: The Movie screens iCarly teaser trailer in front of 2010 Kids Choice Awards, and online Sunday March 28, 2010.iCarly: The Movie teaser trailer hits web March 28th. Wiki News. Retrieved June 30, 2010. It will show a first look for the film, during a premiere of a new episode of iCarly, on May 8, 2010.iCarly: The Movie - See First Look May 8th. Wiki News. Retrevied May 8, 2010 The film's trailer was released on Friday, May 14, 2010, along with it's official poster, which is Cosgrove's 17th birthday.First iCarly: The Movie Trailer - Happy 17th Birthday, Miranda Cosgrove! Wiki News. Retrieved May 14, 2010. The film is rated G for all ages admitted to see this movie.iCarly: The Movie slams a G rating. Wiki News. Retrieved June 15, 2010. Tickets for the film are on sale as of Friday, June 25, 2010.Buy iCarly: The Movie tickets. Retrieved June 30, 2010. Beginning on Friday, July 2, 2010, McDonalds will be promoting the film.Burger King to promote iCarly: The Movie July 2, 2010. Wiki News. Retrieved June 30, 2010. Midnight showings for iCarly: The Movie will held on Thursday, July 29, 2010 at 12:01 am, which is suspectingly July 30, 2010.Get Midnight tickets for iCarly: The Movie. Wiki News. Retrieved June 30, 2010 to avoid confusion of release between a film and it's fourth season. A US world premiere of iCarly: The Movie will be held on July 22, 2010.iCarly: The Movie World Premiere Helds July 22nd!. Wiki News. Retrieved July 21, 2010. When iCarly: The Movie opens on July 30, 2010, it will play in at least 6,000 screens across 4,000 theaters nationwide, becoming the widest release for an G rated movie (both live action and animated, putting [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Toy_Story_3 Toy Story 3's] 4,028 theaters number record in danger of surprising it.Wiki News/iCarly: The Movie prepares to take home $50 million in three days at BO. Wiki News. Retreived July 16, 2010. It also said that the early predation of the box office said that it will gross anwhere from $40-50 million in three days, putting [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/High_School_Musical_3:_Senior_Year High School Musical 3: Senior Year's] $42 million in danger of breaking it as the biggest opening for an live-action G rated movie. However, this is not including animated movies. During it's midnight showings, it will premiere in 1,800 theaters, set to break a record as biggest midnight opening for a G rated movie. The film opened in 4,025 theaters, to become the widest release for a live-action G rated movie, surprising [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/High_School_Musical_3:_Senior_Year High School Musical 3: Senior Year] with the releases of 3,623 theatersTheater Counts for Week 31 of 2010. Retrieved July 27, 2010. and midnight showings in 1,800 theaters. Critical Response iCarly: The Movie generally got positive reviews. It scored a truely successful 65% based on 120 views from according to Rotten Tomatoes.iCarly: The Movie (2010) - Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved July 27, 2010. For top critics, it gave the film a rating of 40% based on 116 views, and Metacritic also has a "favorable" score of 51% on 80 views.Metacritic gaves iCarly: The Movie positive reviews. Metacritic. Retrieved July 27, 2010. Before the film's release, Roget Ebert gave the film a 3.5/4, where he praised for the movie, acting, directing and plot.iCarly: The Movie :: rogerbert.com :: Reviews. Retreived July 27, 2010. It than describes the film: this could be the perfect movie for kids. Robert Ebert gave the film three out of four stars. He wrote: "This is an interesting thing to watch for young kids. Especially there wouldn't have been some violence in this, kids should not watch."rogerebert.com. Retrieved July 24, 2010. William R. Wilkerson of The Hollywood Reporter describes the film: "it's the year's best family movie".iCarly: The Movie - Film Review. The Hollywood Reporter. e5 Global Media. Retrieved 2010-06-23. Richard Desmond for UK newspaper The Daily Telegraph praised and describes: "Thrilled to see one of my favorite characters returning and heading to the big screen at this time. Me and my watch watched the movie and we've enjoyed it. I desrbe the film as the most charming, funny and romantic movie of the year,iCarly: The Movie Film Review. The Daily Telegraph. Retrieved June 23, 2010. and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daily_News_(New_York) New York Daily News] publisher Mike Lupica describes the film: "kids love the show. They will love to see this movie. It's a very wonderful family movie. The prison scene in iCarly: The Movie will be the best part." iCarly: The Movie Film Review. New York Daily News. Retrieved June 23, 2010. Jayson Blair of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_New_York_Times The New York Times] praised: "A movie. Than a brand new season of iCarly? Kids are expecting to see more iCarly."iCarly: The Movie Film Review. The New York Times. Retrieved June 23, 2010. Lester Cole of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Hollywood_Reporter The Hollywood Reporter] stated: "This movie will shock all of the kids and make them laugh and cry. iCarly: The Movie is perfect for the entire family.iCarly: The Movie Film Review. The Hollywood Reporter. Retreived June 23, 2010. Jess Cagle [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Entertainment_Weekly Entertainment Weekly] states: "a very fun movie".Will & Grace Film Review. Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved June 24, 2010. Timothy M. Gray of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Variety_(magazine) Variety] states: "Hannah Montana to iCarly, girls are excited. No Hannah Montana to iCarly, boys are also excited.Will & Grace Film Review. Variety. Retrieved June 24, 2010. It also said that "Jesse McCartney is the perfect boyfriend to Miranda Cosgrove. And Kendra Wilkerson is sexy for Jerry Trainor." Box Office From it's midnight premiere, iCarly: The Movie grossed with an estimated $4,000,000 from 1,800 theaters. The film opened with $19,630,010 on it's opening day in 4,025 theaters, and made a total of $50,325,710 over the weekend, becoming the highest weekend opening for an live-action G rated movie defeating [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/High_School_Musical_3:_Senior_Year High School Musical 3: Senior Year] with $42,030,184 and is also Nickelodeon Movie's biggest movie weekend opening to date. With that it ranked #1 at the box office, making it Nickelodeon Movie's third movie to debut at #1 at the box office since [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Rugrats_Movie The Rugrats Movie] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lemony_Snicket%27s_A_Series_of_Unfortunate_Events Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events], and it's second live action movie to open at #1 since Lemony Snicket: A Series of Unfortunate Events. Meanwhile, the film lost 58 percent on it's second weekend with $15,909,062 and #3 at the box office gaining 3 theaters. With an #2 overseas opening of $44,000,000, gives the film's worldwide total of $94,325,710. However, it did manage to bump [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Inception_(film) Inception] next wekeend up 25 percent with another $57 million for a total of $101 million in two weeksn, meaning that it's worldwide total went up to $182 million.Wiki News/'iCarly: The Movie' bumps 'Inception' from top int'l b.o.. Wiki News. Retrieved August 23, 2010. As of December 9, 2010, the film ended it's run with it's total gross is $113,340,681, and $401,340,681 in total worldwide, making it a box office success and Nickelodeon Movie's most successful movie to date so far, but the second most successful film in the US box office behind Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events, which grossed $118 million. It's overseas total is $288,000,000. It was the second highest-grossing G rated movie of 2010 behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Toy_Story_3 Toy Story 3], but the highest for a live-action one, where it was also the highest-grossing movie for that of all-time. Home Media iCarly: The Movie was released on 1 and 2 Disk DVD and Blu Ray Disk on December 28, 2010. Special features will include behind the secenes with the cast and crew, going on set of the film with Jennette McCurdy and Nathan Kress. Also, they will be bloopers and a sneak peek for True Jackson, VP: The Movie. Wiki News/iCarly: The Movie coming to DVD this December. Wiki News. October 5, 2010. For a limited time, the film was released only for one night only on December 25, 2010, before it's official release date setting for December 28. Sequel iCarly: The Sequel is an upcoming 2012 film adaptation, the sequel to the the 2010 film, iCarly: The Movie which is based on the Nickelodeon TV series with the same name. It was reported that the sequel is coming, but the movie must ordered by Nicekodeon Movie that it must gross $100 million domestically by August 22, 2010 in order to get a sequel.Wiki News/Nickelodeon Movie to let 'iCarly: The Movie' to cross $100m at b.o. for movie sequel. Wiki News. Retrieved August 17, 2010. Therefore, Paramount Pictures says that it will not make it and doesn't want to disappoint fans. So it than decided to take $10 million away to gross at least $90 million to make it by August 22. Therefore, Nickelodeon Movie does not except that report.Wiki News/Paramount Pictures gives 'iCarly: The Movie' to gross only $90 million, not $100 million to put a sequel in works. Wiki News. Retrieved August 17, 2010. When the film finally made it to $90 million what Paramount told,Wiki News/Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movie's 'iCarly: The Movie' hits $90 million domestically. Wiki News. Retreived August 17, 2010. Paramount Pictures and eventually Nickelodeon Movie put a sequel in greenlight. The sequel is to be titled iCarly: The Sequel where it means that this is the second installment after the first one.Wiki News/iCarly: The Movie' sequel titled 'iCarly: The Sequel'. Wiki News. Retrevied August 17, 2010. On August 23, 2010, Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies confirmed the film's July 27, 2012 release date,Wiki News/iCarly: The Sequel reports July 27, 2012 release date. Wiki News. Retrieved August 23, 2010. two years after the previous film.Wiki News/iCarly: The Movie sets two years before iCarly: The Sequel. Wiki News. Retrieved August 23, 2010. On October 4, 2010, it was rumored that Lucas Till will be playing Carly Shay's love interest.Lucas Till as Miranda Cosgrove's Hunky Love Interest for iCarly 2. Retrieved October 4, 2010. See also *iCarly: The Movie (video game) - The video game is due on July 28, 2010. References External links *''iCarly: The Movie'' at the Internet Movie Database *''iCarly: The Movie'' at the Box Office Mojo *''iCarly: The Movie'' at the Rotten Tomatoes } |above = Episodes • Soundtrack • Characters • Video Game • Movie Soundtrack |group1= Creator |list1= Dan Schneider |group2=Specials |list2= iCarly Saves Television (2008) • iGo to Japan (2008) • iDate a Bad Boy (2009) • iFight Shelby Marx (2009) • iQuit iCarly (2009) • iSaved Your Life (2010) • iPsycho (2010) • iCarly: The Movie }}